mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Huey, Dewey, and Louie
Huey, Dewey, and Louie, are the triple nephews of Donald Duck, and grandnephews of Scrooge McDuck. While they do get into more than their share of mischievous they really are good boys, who love their family. History Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck appear in animated cartoons and comic books published by the Walt Disney Company. They were created by Ted Osborne and Al Taliaferro, and first appeared in a newspaper comic strip on October 17, 1937. Their first animated appearance was in the theatrical short Donald's Nephews, released April 15, 1938. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were the idea of Al Taliaferro, the artist for the Silly Symphonies comic strip, which featured Donald Duck. The Walt Disney Productions Story Dept. on February 5, 1937, sent Taliaferro a memo recognizing him as the source of the idea for the planned short, Donald's Nephews. The nephews debuted in Taliaferro's comic strip, which by this time had been renamed Donald Duck, on Sunday, October 17, 1937, beating the theatrical release of Donald's Nephews by almost six months. The names were devised by Disney gag man Dana Coty, who took them from Huey Long, Thomas Dewey, and Louis Schmitt, an animator at the Disney Studio in the 1930s and 1940s. Taliaferro's introduction of the nephews emulated the three nephews in the Happy Hooligan comic strip and was also influenced by Mickey Mouse's nephews, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse. Personality The three ducklings are noted for their identical appearances and personalities. A running joke involves the three sometimes even finishing each other's sentences. In the theatrical shorts, Huey, Dewey, and Louie often behave in a rambunctious and mischievous manner, and they sometimes commit retaliation or revenge on their uncle Donald Duck. Despite their mischievous behavior they are very good hearted and try to assist their uncles, Donald and Scrooge, with the tasks at hand. While they’re generally shown as having the same personality, there are occasions where they have individual ones. The most notable examples of them having unique personalities are “Quack Pack” and the “DuckTales” reboot. Appearances Movies *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas'' *''Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas'' *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (cameo) *''Mickey's House of Villains'' (cameo) TV Series *''DuckTales'' *''Quack Pack'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse (TV Series)'' *''DuckTales (2017)'' Notable Short Films *''Scrooge McDuck and Money'' *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (cameo) *''Sport Goofy in Soccermania'' Video Games * Huey, Dewey and Louie in Quantum Space Chase * DuckTales: Duckburg Quest Books * Huey, Dewey and Louie's Day in the City Relationships Main Article: Huey Dewey and Louie's Relationships See Also * Junior Woodchucks Gallery Category:Animated Character Category:Disney Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Comic Characters Category:Nephews Category:Iconic Characters Category:Characters Category:Ducks Category:Sidekicks Category:Character pairs/groups Category:Children Category:Movie Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Photo Album Stories characters Category:Operation Olympic characters Category:History of Duckburg characters Category:1001 Nights characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Paperolimpiadi characters Category:The Search for the Zodiac Stone characters Category:Illusion characters Category:Junior Woodchucks characters Category:Crazy Castle characters Category:The Magical Quest characters Category:Quack Pack characters Category:Mickey Mouse Works characters Category:Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol characters Category:Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas characters Category:Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney Magical World characters Category:Mickey Mouse (TV Series) characters